


Except for Once, My Mother's Camisole

by no-me-malone (queenallyababwa)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom LeFou (Disney), Lingerie, M/M, Musical theatre references, Self-Discovery, Stanley just wants to be a pretty boy, Top Stanley (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenallyababwa/pseuds/no-me-malone
Summary: "Oh, darling, heaven knows - I never put on women's clothes!"Stanley has a few little secrets tucked in his dresser.





	Except for Once, My Mother's Camisole

**Author's Note:**

> For a while, I've been thinking about this - probably from the moment Alexis Loizon posted someone's fanart of Stanley wearing lingerie on his instagram. It's been in my Docs literally 5ever, so I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (Also, completely shameless Hedwig and the Angry Inch allusion in the title; I listened to "Sugar Daddy" nonstop with this)

LeFou knows that he’s not supposed to find them, or really that he should have ever found them. But he left his favorite tee-shirt - the one with the cool Death Star print - over at Stanley’s place during their long weekend. Somehow it had ended up in his boyfriend’s laundry and Stanley was kind enough to wash it.

Once again, the two were together for a little movie marathon - this time the first two movies of the  _ Harry Potter _ saga - and Stan was working on ordering a pizza before they started the film.

“It’s in the basket on my bed,” the young man told him as he dialed up their favorite place, trusting LeFou to dig through the darks to find his shirt.

But he must have forgotten about the little pair of women’s panties sitting buried in the tee-shirts and boxers.

LeFou holds them up, studies them, cannot believe he found a pair of women’s underwear in his boyfriend’s laundry basket. 

He knows that Stanley has three sisters and it could so easily be one of theirs, but it doesn’t explain why Stanley would have the pair in his own laundry when it should be in Laurette’s or Paulette’s or Claudette’s. And the idea that Stanley is cheating on him with a woman is just as preposterous. So in the end he decides that it was most likely left in the dryer by another person using the building’s laundry room and leaves it at that.

He tosses the panties aside and pulls out his Death Star shirt, shaking it to get out the wrinkles.

“Hey you’re never going to believe this,” LeFou says as he walks out into the living room. Stanley is crouched in front of the television, popping in  _ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  _ into the DVD player. “But some woman’s underwear was in your clean laundry.”

“Oh,” Stanley says, nonchalantly. He stands up and uses the remote to switch the settings on the TV. “I didn’t even notice. I haven’t had time to fold stuff yet.”

“So are we going to go door-to-door and ask every woman ‘Are these your panties’?” Stanley laughs at the absurdity of his statement, but LeFou notes he seems a little tense about something.

“They were sexy kind of women’s underwear, too,” LeFou smirks as he folds the shirt and tosses it on his backpack. He falls onto the couch. “So just narrow it down to any woman in this building you think shops at Victoria's Secret and hopefully that leaves out the old woman down the hall.”

Stanley falls next to him into the soft cushions. LeFou reaches his arm around his boyfriend as the DVD menu appears on the screen and “Hedwig’s Theme” plays softly under the images from the film.

Leaning his head into Stanley’s chest he admits,“Yeah for a minute there I thought you were two-timing.”

“On you? Never!” Stanley leans down and kisses his boyfriend’s head. 

“Good,” LeFou sighs. He grabs the remote from Stanley’s hand and says, “On to some great early 2000’s CGI then?”

***

Tucked in between his regular briefs and undershirts are Stanley’s secrets. Lacey, frilly,  _ ruffled _ , black, white,  _ pink, _ thongs, chemises, garters,  _ stockings. _ All hidden away under more masculine clothes. They’re there for his bad days, for the days when he wakes up and doesn’t feel quite right, for the days when he wants to feel pretty. Not handsome. Pretty. 

Pretty like the rest of the Bernard children. Since Claudette, Paulette and Laurette’s birth, Stanley’s been jealous of what their mother dressed them in, with their matching frilly dresses and bows. He wished that he could dress that way sometimes, but was stuck into shirts and pants and bowties of all sorts of dark colors. 

That was, of course, until he discovered lingerie. The store in the mall sent his father into heart palpitations when the triplets grew old enough to want to have all of their undergarments purchased there, just like other girls. So he sent Stanley in to check on his mother and the girls after they were trying on brassieres for over an hour and a half, enough time for Stanley and his father to get lunch at the food court and browse the movie store for a little bit. 

But on his way to find his mother in the dressing room, Stanley was taken aback by everything in the store. It was like stepping into Willy Wonka’s confection room with a rainbow of colors and styles and prints. But everything was delicate and  _ pretty.  _ And Stanley now fully realized why his sisters wanted to have clothes like this. He gets so lost in this sea of lace and bows that he delayed asking his mother when they’re going to finish up for a full fifteen minutes.

Stanley’s curiosity grows and brings him back to the store alone. He wanders through the display before he’s approached by a saleswoman.

“Can I help you, sir?”

He stumbled a, “Just looking.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Yeah!” He lied.

“Well, I’m here if you have any questions.”

Because he keeps getting looks from the woman and he doesn’t want to keep coming back to just looking and imagine himself in one of the pretty things, he shells out the money for a matching bralette and panty set. It’s not quite as lavish as some of the other pieces he sees, but it was affordable on a nineteen-year-old’s meager budget. Besides, there is something lovely and elegant about the set with their blush color, the overlay of champagne lace and the delicate rose bud details. 

Alone in his bedroom, the door locked, Stanley cut the price tags and threw them into his waste paper basket. He undressed completely, tossing his clothes onto his bed, and slipped on the bralette and panties before he looks into the mirror.

The panties were clearly not made to fit over a penis and the bralette seems strange when it’s not laid across actual breasts. But. Despite all of this. Stanley was awestruck at his reflection. He was awestruck at how well the pink goes with his skintone, how even though he doesn’t have the body intended for these clothes, he finally feels that so craved adjective.

_ Pretty _ .

He turned in the mirror and traced the lace on the side of his hip.

_ And so pretty. _

He smiled and touches his face, trying to grasp it all.

_ That I hardly can believe I'm real. _

_ *** _

He’s over at Stanley’s again when he feels it. 

They’re watching the next two movies of the  _ Harry Potter  _ series - this time  _ Prisoner of Azkaban  _ and _ Goblet of Fire _ . They’re having dinner - this time Chinese takeout. But what makes this couch date so different from the last was Stanley’s insistence to not pay attention during the second half of their double feature. He is curled up on LeFou’s lap and starts to draw flirty circles up and down LeFou’s thigh, trying to distract him.

“What are you doing?” LeFou asks, deadpan. Harry is about to enter the first task, the dangerous dragon fight, and even though he’s seen the movie half a dozen times, he’s invested. 

“This movie was always the most boring for me,” Stanley sighs. 

“There are  _ dragons _ in this one,” LeFou says with a huff. “And you think it’s boring?”

His boyfriend shrugs. With a smirk he adds, “Hey. You know what’s not boring?”

“What?” LeFou asks, trying to mask his mild irritation. He really wants to watch the wild chase on broomstick around Hogwarts castle with a fire-breathing beast. And although he typically doesn’t mind Stanley’s running commentary, he doesn’t quite know how he feels about this during a part of a movie he has legitimate interest in.

 

“You,” Stanley says and LeFou can practically see his dorky heart-eyes.

 

“Corny,” LeFou dismisses and shifts to grab the remote, knowing he’s going to most likely pause the movie very soon.

“I’m serious! I love you the same way Viktor Krum loves Hermione.”

“Pubescent goo-goo eyes?”

“No. More than that. How about the way Hagrid loves Madame Maxime?” 

“He did get to second base with her during the Yule Ball scene in this movie.”

LeFou finally admits defeat and presses the  _ pause _ button. “So you want to get to second base with me right now?”

“Absolutely,” Stanley sits up and wraps his arms around him.

LeFou laughs to himself and pulls his boyfriend in for a kiss, running his fingers through his hair. Dragons are just going to have to wait until late, he resigns. It’s only a small regret, though, as the pair becomes wrapped in each other’s arms. Enthralled by Stanley, LeFou’s hands skirt down underneath the other’s waistband and -

Lace.

He pulls himself away from Stanley and looks at him with a concerned expression. Quietly, he asks, “What are you wearing?”

And instantly, Stanley tenses up and LeFou can sense his instant discomfort as he distances himself, scooting away from LeFou’s embrace and going further down the couch so there was no contact, protective and closed off so they didn’t have to talk what LeFou’s fingers had traced. 

But then -

“ _ I like to wear lingerie _ -” Stanley blurts out.

And then  the obvious explodes into LeFou’s awareness. The women’s underwear in the laundry load of darks, the lace and frills tucked under jeans that he had grazed, Stanley’s uneasiness. 

Stanley confesses that this his little secret that he’s thus far kept brilliantly under wraps since he was seventeen. With all the other guys he dated, he never brought it up because they wanted what was packaged to them - a manly man who more Calvin Klein than Victoria's Secret. He was thankful nobody had stumbled upon it until this moment, because he knows the questions that will always come. And then he assures LeFou that he is, in fact, a man above all. 

A man who just wanted to feel pretty from time to time.

And when Stanley finishes, LeFou nods and kisses his cheek sweetly and tells him with a cheeky grin that he’s sure that he looks amazing in the underwear but he’d love to seem him with them  _ off _ . 

 

***

Valentine's Day comes with a surprise for Stanley. 

Sure, everything he and LeFou had planned had been lovely - dinner at a nice restaurant, the customary flowers and chocolates. Both the slightest bit tipsy from the wine they had splurged on at the restaurant, Stanley was laughing to himself when they topple into LeFou’s apartment that night, having just escaped the bitter February chill. He collapses upon the armchair in the living room and begins to fiddle with the knot of his tie.

“This was so much better than eating Thai food alone,” Stanley chuckles as he pulls out the knot apart. He remembers last year, when he had shut himself inside to sit on his couch with no plans and no one to share the day with. His three sisters had all managed to secure dates for the night and he was the odd Bernard out; most years, all of them single at the same time, they had celebrated Galentine’s Day” where they watched  _ Gilmore Girls _ and sipped bubbly champagne. 

LeFou perches himself on the edge of the seat, smirking as he says, “Or being third wheel on someone else’s date.”

Over dinner, he had told Stanley the story when he and Gaston were teenagers and they saw a movie with a mutual friend - with whom Gaston made out with in the back of the theatre while LeFou sighed into his popcorn.

Although it had been vexing at the time, LeFou still had a good sense of humor and the pair now laughs at his awkward memory. But as the laughter dies down, LeFou still has that smirk, only now he’s added a smolder and knowing eyes.

“What?” Stanley chuckles. “What’s with the face?”

“I have a surprise for you,” LeFou says, vaguely.  He kisses the top of Stanley’s perfectly set hair. “I’m going to go get it.”

“Okay.” Stanley laughs again, uncertain what to make of the ‘surprise’ that LeFou apparently has in store. It’s already been such a lovely evening and he couldn’t believe that LeFou would be spending even more money on him; it made him feel flushed.

And he’s not sure what of when LeFou reemerges from the bedroom with a long box and perches himself back onto the chair to watch as Stanley tears away the silver wrapping and the red ribbon. He removes the lid of the department store box and pushes aside the pink tissue to -

_ Silk. Lace. Pink. _

He stifles a gasp as his fingers delicately wrap around the thin straps of the pink negligee that rises out of the box as he holds it up. His eyes dart to LeFou for confirmation that this is really, truly happening.

“I just wanted you to feel pretty tonight,”LeFou tells him, smiling.

And Stanley nearly starts to cry as he clutches the nightgown to his chest. 

Honestly, everything still feels so surreal when he goes into the bathroom to try the nightgown. There was matching underwear sitting tucked with the other pieces, but Stanley opts to save them for later.The according pink robe still sits in the box, waiting to be draped over his shoulders, looking every bit like a model in a catalogue.

But for now, he stands in the bathroom by himself, like he did for so many years. The difference this time is that on the other side of the door, there is someone who is waiting to see him all dolled up like this.

His fingers trace the delicate lace at the bottom of the skirt as he admires the way the pink fabric billows from under his chest, tiny silk rosebuds meeting at where the fabric dips to what should have been breasts. 

Stanley stands taller, straightens the gown and fixes his hair. He takes one final deep breath, one more glance in the mirror at his not-quite-feminine frame, before he opens the bathroom door and strikes a pose against the door frame. He coughs to grab his boyfriend’s attention. 

LeFou - now down to his untucked shirt and dress pants - looks up from his spot at the dresser where he is working on popping open a bottle of the cheap champagne they had tucked away. 

The bottle picks an apropos moment to finally open, spilling itself all over LeFou’s hand. 

Stanley giggles and turns to grab some towels.

“I think I have the same effect on you,  _ mon amour _ ,” he whispers as he helps sop up some of the bubbly liquid on the floor. He looks up to LeFou with heavy lidded eyes and LeFou is flustered as he tries to pour themselves a glass from whatever still remains in the bottle. 

But the drinks are quickly ignored as the lay together on the bed; LeFou seems to be much more interested in Stanley than anything. And it isn’t helping that what he’s wearing makes him feel bold - bold enough to tease LeFou with glances and touches. Finally, it seems like he can’t take it anymore as he sets the half-empty champagne glass on the side table and throws himself on top of Stanley, kissing his neck and wrapping his arms around him.

“ _ Oh, Étienne! _ ” Stanley laughs as he tries not to spill the rest of his drink. As his boyfriend brushes up against his neck, showering it in kisses, he manages to set it on his bedside table before giving LeFou his entire attention. The champagne has only increased the lightheadedness the wine induced from dinner earlier. He can only giggle as LeFou’s stubble rubs against his neck and his hands rub themselves up and down his thighs, skirting the chemise up higher and higher.

Stanley begins to work on the buttons separating himself from LeFou’s body, popping each slowly and with care until he can peel the shirt off of LeFou’s shoulders.

The moment LeFou pulls away to completely undress makes Stanley feel just as cold as he did on their journey home through snow drifted streets back to the apartment. But he reclines on the bed as he watches LeFou do some teasing of his own.

“ _ Strip for me _ ,” he says as he lays back like a queen, feeling like royalty as a blushing LeFou takes his time slow-rolling his shoulders. God, just a few minutes in this matching nightgown set and he’s already so much more confident than he had been in a while.

LeFou peels off his pants, swaying to the motion of the music playing behind them, exposing his half-hard member. He winks at Stanley, who shifts to adjust his own erection tucked underneath the silk skirt before making a “Come hither” motion.

The older man crawls animalistically across the bed and and mounts Stanley’s thighs as he leans down and kisses him tenderly on the mouth. Stanley throws his hands around LeFou’s ass and grabs his boyfriend’s thick thighs, rubbing his thumbs into the pale flesh; it is admittedly one of his favorite features of LeFou’s. He could have honestly stayed like this forever, the tender touches, the soft kissing but as LeFou adjusts himself on top and Stanley became acutely aware of his now throbbing erection, there was now a sense of urgency. 

A hand dips around the cheek of LeFou’s ass and dips below, teasing his hole. LeFou jolts at the tease and chuckles, “Eager today, aren’t you?” He kisses Stanley’s cheek. “Let me get prepped before you go to town on me.”

He reaches over Stanley to grab the lubricant and a condom from the box perched on the beside table, careful not to knock over his champagne as he grabs what he needed. Stanley reaches for the condom and rolled up the skirt of the nightgown to put it on himself while LeFou got to work at preparing his entrance.

The urgency returns once LeFou decides  to lay back down over Stanley, pushing the nightgown up higher and higher, fingers tracing the bristling, manly muscles underneath the femininity. Stanley’s own hands return to their usual place, squeezing one of LeFou’s butt cheeks, causing LeFou to gasp against his neck. 

But when he grows more frisky and rolled one stray finger over LeFou’s hole? LeFou’s deep moan rumbled against his entire body. With a small smirk, Stanley slides the finger completely in and thrusted it deeper, eliciting a gasp.

“ _ G- _ god,” He murmurs thickly. 

Stanley sticks in a second finger and picks up speed and that all but begins to unravel LeFou.

LeFou had always been loud, babbling away as he came undone. Through gasps and exclamations of pleasures, he guided himself down onto Stanley’s cock. When the had first got together, Stanley had been so eager to please and rushed into everything; of course, their first time was his very first time. But Stanley was a fast learner and was getting better at making their encounters longer. Although every time he enters LeFou, he’s often too eager to get all of the other man as he can, he tries to slow himself down, giving LeFou time to adjust.

 

LeFou is huffing, his eyes nearly shut as he slides himself lower onto Stanley. Stanley gasps at the pressure of going deeper into his lover, a tight, hot sensation he’s not quite used to but absolutely can’t get enough of. He needs to grab onto something- anything - and chooses to set his hands on LeFou’s wide hips as he greedily tried to get as much as him as he could in his hands.

His hand placement becomes especially helpful when LeFou starts to rock his hips and ride Stanley.

“ _ Étienne-”  _ Stanley groans his boyfriend’s real name as they fall into a steady rhythm. He can’t get enough of this. His boyfriend, spread over him, rocking and grinding against his, cock twitching against his belly, shoulders rolled back and eyes shut as he gasps.

“Oh, God, Stanley! I -  _ ah! _ Put your hand on my cock!” He demands through a moan.

Stanley’s hand traces the path down LeFou’s stomach towards his member. He only uses one hand to grasp it - as he had made the mistake before - while the other kneads LeFou hips and thighs, guiding him up and down. His flicks his wrists and watches as LeFou begins to unfold even more, praising him as he falls harder onto the other man’s cock, hands gripping onto the negligee, wrapping his hands around Stanley for support.

Stanley can feel his eyes blur as he approaches climax and the sudden release causes him to arch his back, ramming his hips as he feels himself spill inside LeFou. His strokes on LeFou’s member become sloppier, too wrapped up in his own pleasure to really be of much help, so LeFou takes to aiding Stanley’s strokes with his own and soon enough, he’s joining Stanley in Eden.

His seed spills onto Stanley’s chest, narrowly missing the negligee bunched up around his pectorals. As LeFou jolts and shudders in orgasam, panting, Stanley admires his boyfriend and just how pretty - yes,  _ pretty _ \- he is coming down from his high, pink cheeked and slack jawed.

With another staggering breath, LeFou pushes himself off of Stanley’s now flaccid cock and rolls off of him.

Kissing the top of Stanley’s brow, he rests his forehead against him and with a laugh, tells him,“You’re incredible.”

Stanley smiles and pulls LeFou closer.  Another kiss and LeFou sees the mess he’s made all over Stanley’s abs. “Let me get you something to clean yourself up with,” he says, tumbling off the bed and padding to the bathroom, his naked frame haloed in the dim lighting.

With an exhausted sigh, Stanley throws his arms towards the headboard. A climax and booze are the perfect recipe for drowsiness and as soon as he’s cleaned himself up from tonight’s events, he plans to roll over and falls asleep.

He hazily adjusts his nightgown and part of him can’t believe he’s  _ here _ , laying in bed, adored just the way he was. 

_ I feel stunning. _

LeFou crosses the bedroom with a washcloth. He crawls onto the bed and offers it to Stanley, who wipes his chest and pulls the nightgown down, maintaining the modesty he didn’t have not one minute ago. 

_ And entrancing. _

He hands the rag back to LeFou, who has the dopest look of admiration on his face.

With a small laugh, Stanley asks, “What are you staring at?”

_ Feel like running and dancing for joy. _

“Just, the prettiest man I’ve ever seen,” LeFou tells him, fingers idly playing with the lace of the hem of the gown, another cheeky move.

Stanley laughs warmly, but inside he feels like his heart is about to burst, hearing what he’s always wanted to hear.

_ For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy! _

***

The next morning, LeFou finds his bed empty. Lead by the smell of coffee and something buttery warming in the oven, he finds his boyfriend standing in the kitchen, heating up croissants and pouring some cafe au lait into two mugs,his brand-new pink silk robe shrugged over his negligee, humming a tune and looking the happiest he’s ever been. 


End file.
